Elección
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Él era mejor que cualquier chica, que cualquier otro hombre. Simplemente era él. Y yo, yo estaba enamorado hasta los huesos./ Mes Aoki


**Notas del Fic:**

De verdad lamento la demora, tuve unos cuantos muchos problemas técnicos, de hecho perdí un fic completo *suspira queriendo llorar*. Pero al final si he podido subir este especial, de una pareja que de a poco le fui tomando cariño y a estas alturas me encantan a su modo.

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participa en el evento "¡Mes AoKi! Para el grupo de facebook y comunidad Fanfiction AoKiLovers~_**

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

La historia se sitúa algunos años después de salir de la escuela.

* * *

— Día 6 —

**Elección**

Todo me había parecido demasiado extraño, desde el momento en que recibí su llamada, hasta el instante en que abrí la puerta y su delgado, duro y masculino cuerpo se pegó al mío besándome con una pasión demandante.

Pero el regusto que dejaban sus labios sobre los míos era agridulce. Triste. Como una muda despedida.

A pesar de eso me dejé llevar, porque Kise tenía esa facilidad conmigo, sin querer admitirlo del todo, él sabía que tenía la capacidad de hacerme olvidar todo con el simple contacto de su cuerpo, con su esencia. Y yo caí gustoso, sabiendo que algo estaba pasando, pero lo ignoré por el precio de sentirlo.

Lo tomé ahí mismo, en el piso de la entrada, segundos después de cerrar la puerta. Me había arrancado la playera sin mangas de color negro, atrapándome entre sus piernas, y yo, desesperado y encendido, le quité los ajustados pantalones de color gris. Dejó su torso desnudo, a la completa merced de mi boca tosca y hambrienta, que lo mordía con desesperación.

Succioné zonas de su piel para enrojecerlas. Mordí con brío. Estaba demasiado ansioso y nervioso por el presentimiento que me asaltaba, pero intentaba camuflarlo con el deseo que sufría mi cuerpo con cada uno de sus insinuantes roces, con cada caricia y beso correspondido.

Con él desnudo bajo mi cuerpo, me limité a bajar el borde del short deportivo y con él mi bóxer, para sacar el duro falo que palpitaba con bombeos de sangre. Ya mojado y listo para hundirse ese cuerpo que me volvía loco.

Guié mis dedos hasta su deliciosa entrada y descubrí que ya estaba húmeda y dilatada.

— ¿Estuviste tocándote?

— No quiero perder tiempo, Aominecchi. Métela, vamos.

Su voz estaba cargada de lujuria y la petición fue demasiado explícita. Mi pene palpitaba y abriendo sus piernas con brusquedad, lo penetré de una sola estocada. Un jadeo ronco escapó de mis labios ante lo caliente de su interior y cuando abrí los ojos, que no supe en que momento había cerrado, sus pupilas amarillas me hicieron temblar.

Discerní la angustia, el dolor que lo atravesaba, y no precisamente por lo que estábamos haciendo.

Los brazos de Kise se enredaron en mi cuello alzándose de pronto y me sostuve apoyando mis manos en el suelo. Pero no dijo nada, el silencio me caló hondo y antes de poder detener aquello, él estaba moviendo sus caderas haciendo que mi mente se volviera un torrente de emociones y sensaciones.

Entendiendo su indirecta, comencé a moverme dentro de él. Sacando mi pelvis y sintiendo el repentino frío, para luego entrar siendo aprisionado por esa deliciosa estrechez. Lo embestí incontables veces, sin piedad desde el principio y ahogándolo en gemidos que me estaban orillando al orgasmo.

Él era mejor que cualquier chica, que cualquier otro hombre. Simplemente era él.

Y yo, yo estaba enamorado hasta los huesos.

Kise alejó su rostro y miró mis labios con hambruna, para luego besarme con lentitud, pero la humedad de su boca rayaba en lo sugerente. Su lengua entraba y salía rozando la mía, dejando la mitad afuera e incitándome con solo la punta mientras jadeaba con descaro.

Lo mordí presa de la desesperación, jalé de sus labios y volví a abrir la boca para apoderarme de la suya. Moviendo mi rostro de un lado a otro, amoldándome a Kise, a todo de él.

Pero no era lo mismo, había algo en ese encuentro que me tenía de los nervios, demasiado ansioso, sabiendo que no solo era un calentón de ésos que nos daban seguido; no, Kise me ocultaba algo y me debatía entre descubrirlo o dejarlo pasar.

Lo dejé caer hacia atrás con suavidad y me enderecé hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él. Sus pómulos enrojecidos y sus labios mojados me tenían eufórico. Tomé sus caderas y las alcé haciendo que se arqueara con una elasticidad que me ponía a mil. Lo penetré con fuerza, haciendo que nuestras pieles chocaran a un ritmo continuo y sus gemidos se volvieran gritos, mezcla de dolor y placer.

Con los codos contra el suelo se sostenía a la altura que le demandaban mis manos, sosteniendo sus caderas. Y se volvió tan estrecho que ya no pude soportarlo más y aceleré el ritmo aún más.

Kise lo comprendió y con rapidez alzó las piernas para enredarlas en mi espalda.

— Dentro, Aominecchi. Córrete dentro de mí —jadeo tan desesperado que solo el tono de su voz terminó por mandarme al abismo.

Eyaculé con violencia y entre los temblores de placer, Kise se contrajo haciéndome jadear de nueva cuenta. Manchó su torso de blanca piel, donde sus músculos levemente trabajados se notaban cada vez que inspiraba y exhalaba.

Es perfecto, pensé con la mirada perdida.

Salí de su interior con lentitud, como si eso no estuviese bien. Me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo exhausto, respirando una y otra vez su aroma mezclado con el olor a sexo del ambiente y era la mezcla más erótica que había sentido.

— Quisiera estar dentro de ti siempre.

— Aominecchi —me llamó con la voz firme y yo solo emití un sonido con mi boca para hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando—. Esto se debe terminar, aquí y ahora.

Alcé el rostro y sabía que lo miraba asombrado, sin creer lo que me estaba diciendo, ¿y justo después de que hacerlo? No, debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

El rubio desvió la mirada mientras se levantaba y yo seguía allí, arrodillado frente a él. Comenzó a vestirse, lo observé todo ese tiempo, no fui capaz de decir nada, esperando a que él hablara nuevamente.

— Me voy a casar dentro de una semana, yo… lo siento mucho.

Pero a mí eso no me bastó, no. Yo quería saber qué carajos estaba pasando ahí. Llevábamos casi un año de relación, una secreta, por petición de Kise, el cual pertenecía a una familia muy adinerada y necesitaba mantener un bajo perfil. A mí me daba igual, si hubiera sido por mí, que todo el mundo supiera que estábamos juntos, que me pertenecía y que lo amaba más que a nada.

Me levanté acomodándome el short y lo tomé del brazo para que me mirara de una vez, ya no podía soportar su indiferencia.

— ¡Quiero que me expliques qué mierda significa todo esto! —Alcé la voz y nuestras miradas se encontraron por fin, azul contra amarillo.

— ¿No lo entiendes acaso? Me voy a casar, debo hacerlo. Lo nuestro llega hasta aquí, Aominecchi.

Apliqué más fuerza en el agarre sin siquiera darme cuenta y lo vi fruncir el ceño al tiempo que se quejaba del dolor e intentaba zafarse—. ¡No es así de simple, idiota! ¡¿Qué fueron todas aquellas veces en las que dijiste que me amabas?! ¡¿Qué ha sido todo esto para ti?!

— ¡Fingí! ¡Te mentí! —No podía creer lo que mis oídos se empeñaban en repetir a través de mi mente y lo miré con asombro, para luego sentir mi corazón detenerse—. Fue bonito mientras duró, Aomiecchi, pero no podías pensar que dos hombres iban a estar juntos por siempre. No íbamos a llegar a ninguna parte. Además, ya sabías que mis padres habían arreglado el matrimonio, no hay nada que hacer, es lo mejor para ambos.

— Maldito…

— Lo siento, de verdad. Lo pasamos increíble, pero estos sentimientos son solo una mentira, un engaño de nuestros cuerpos. Es buen sexo, Aomiecchi, nada más.

Y no podía creer que me estuviera diciendo todo eso a la cara, que tuviera el descaro de mirarme mientras me destrozaba el corazón, mientras deshacía mi mundo. Todo se volvió nada a mis pies y sentí la ira ir aplacando la pena, se mezclaba y me hizo tomarlo de los brazos para golpearlo contra la puerta con fuerza.

Lo oí jadear y por primera vez quería verlo sufrir, si no podía hacerle daño a sus sentimientos, al menos lo haría sentir algo de dolor físico.

Mi boca quedó cerca de la suya y lo vi dudar bajo esos orbes de color dorado.

— Dímelo, Kise, ¿estás eligiéndolos a ellos por sobre mí?

— Son mis padres, ellos quieren lo mejor para mí, y yo…

— Responde lo que te estoy preguntando —lo interrumpí apretando sus brazos con más fuerza—. ¿Los eliges a ellos?

— Si…

Y ahí estaba lo que no quería oír, pero algo dentro de mí cambió, sentí como se quebraba y por fin lo solté alejándome, mirándolo con repulsión.

— Lárgate. No quiero volver a ver tu asqueroso rostro por aquí.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió y yo seguía con el rostro impasible. No podía soportarlo, no podía creer que escogiera a esos infelices, los mismos que le habían hecho la vida un infierno durante su niñez.

Lo trataban de afeminado, de no tener talento. Que ser modelo era profesión de chicas, que él debió haber sido Doctor o Arquitecto. Su padre, más que nadie, lo detestaba. Porque Kise no era su hijo, era la prueba permanente del engaño de su esposa.

— ¡Lárgate!

Kise dio un respingo y soltando un "lo siento", se fue de mi departamento.

.

.

Ya iban cinco días desde aquel incidente con el rubio y yo llevaba la segunda botella de vodka de la noche, sentado frente a una barra de un bar de mala muerte, golpeando a cuanto imbécil se me pasara por el camino.

A veces despertaba en una banca de alguna plaza, otras en el departamento de alguna chica con la que había pasado la noche. Iba a mi departamento en busca de dinero y me iba, porque era un infierno, mi propio hogar. Podía sentir su aroma dulce, su risa y berrinches, yo había tomado su cuerpo en cada rincón de ese lugar y ya no podía soportarlo.

En una de mis salidas terminé metiéndome en una pelea donde me ganaban en número. Recibí puñetazos, patadas e incluso golpes de palos. Pero el alcohol amortiguaba el dolor a través del aturdimiento y no fui muy consiente de todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue el techo blanco del cuarto, cuando me removí me di cuenta de que esa cama no era mía y pronto me levanté saliendo hacia el pasillo, orientándome y dándome cuenta de dónde estaba.

Llegué a la cocina y el olor a comida inundó mi nariz, ¿hace cuánto que no había ingerido más que papas fritas de bolsa? Kagami se giró mientras revolvía el sartén con una cuchara de palo y Kuroko llegó a mi lado con la mirada cargada de preocupación. Me llevó hasta la barra de la cocina americana y el pelirrojo me sirvió el platillo que humeaba frente a mi rostro.

Comí en silencio, pidiendo otro plato y siendo complacido con otro más, también.

Kuroko por fin se sentó a mi lado y fue tan directo como siempre.

— ¿Esto es por Kise-kun?

Me detuve, ni siquiera lo miré, no hice ni dije nada, seguí comiendo y supe que la pareja había intercambiado una mirada.

— Sé que esto no me incumbe, pero deberías dejar de hacerte daño de esta manera, Aomine.

Alcé la mirada topándome con esos intensos ojos rojos, que mostraban algo de preocupación, pero se mantenía cauteloso. —Pues no, no te incumbe.

Sabía que no debía ser grosero, que ambos estaban preocupados, pero no es como si necesitara su lástima.

Yo podría superar aquello solo, a mi modo. No necesitaba muestras de compasión ni nada. Yo era fuerte, tenía un talento único. Podría refugiarme en el básquetbol. Llegaría lejos, todo eso solo sería un mal recuerdo.

Me quedé allí dos noches y ya había adquirido el mal hábito de fumar. Salía al balcón para no incomodar a los dueños de casa, y esa noche el de cabellos celestes llegó a mi lado.

— No apagaré el cigarro, Tetsu.

— Tampoco te pedí que lo hicieras —contestó seco y me limité a dar otra calada para inspirar y botar el humo caliente.

Sabía por qué estaba allí, y ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando a que hablara tampoco. Kuroko tenía algo que decirme y hacía días que lo había notado, pero me estuve haciendo el desentendido, evitándolo o simplemente haciéndolo callar, todo por no querer tocar el tema de Kise.

— Sólo dilo. —Siempre había dicho que en el básquetbol era lo único en lo que nos entendíamos, pero sabía que no era así y ser directos era lo que había incentivado nuestra relación.

— Kise se casa este martes —dijo, pero no creí que iba a ser así de directo. Gruñí ante ello, ya era domingo—. No voy a excusarme por alguien más, debería hacerlo él mismo, desde un principio debió ser sincero, pero ya sabemos cómo es Kise… Hablamos el día en que fue a terminar contigo, y ver cómo te destruyes por una mentira a medias me hace sentir culpable, eres mi amigo, Aomine-kun, y realmente quiero que seas feliz.

— Que bonitas palabras, Tetsu. Pero ya ni siquiera creo en ese estúpido sentimiento de felicidad, que lo único que te hace es cegarte y no te deja ver lo que realmente pasa —contesté con la mirada perdida en los edificios de enfrente, tirando las cenizas que se deshacían al ir cayendo.

— ¿Sabes por qué Kise se va a casar? —Preguntó y yo solo lo miré juntando ambas cejas, dándole a entender que el hecho era obvio: no me amaba y quería tener la vida "que debe vivir" —. Porque sus padres están en la quiebra, en la calle, literalmente. Y su prima, una chica caprichosa e insolente siempre estuvo enamorada de él, así que el hermano de su madre le ofreció unir ambas empresas y así salvar la de ellos. Y el precio es Kise-kun.

Pestañeé varias veces ante aquella revelación, todo se confundía aún más en mi mente y las cosas comenzaban a perder sentido.

— ¡Pero si son primos!

— Eso a ella no le interesa y su padre hará lo que sea por mantener a _su princesa _feliz. —La mirada que me dio Tetsuya al decir eso me hizo estremecer. Quizás esas palabras lanzadas con todo ese veneno por parte de Kise no fueron verdad, pero guardé cautela, no quería volver a caer en esa soledad de nuevo—. Kise-kun aceptó porque se siente culpable, culpable del error de su madre, del engaño, de ser el hijo de aquella infidelidad. Y por sentirse en deuda con su "padre" hará lo que sea. Incluso renunciar al amor de su vida.

— ¡¿Y por qué mierda hace ese sacrificio por un hombre que solo le ha hecho daño?! ¡A veces ese rubio es tan idiota! —solté un suspiro y apagué el cigarrillo ya consumido, para erguirme y recuperar el semblante de siempre—. A pesar de que me cuentas esto, el hecho sigue siendo el mismo: prefiere a esos monstruos antes que a mí.

Me giré para abrir el ventanal y entrar al departamento al fin, pero las palabras de Tetsu me detuvieron y sin quererlo realmente, me detuve a escucharlo.

— Pero la elección no es solo suya, Aomine. También es tuya, y tú escogiste dejarlo ir.

.

.

Mis zapatillas repiqueteaban con cada golpe contra el asfalto. Corría con todas mis fuerzas, moviendo mis piernas y exigiéndoles más. Necesitaba llegar pronto, y con el golpe de adrenalina y la emoción del momento, solo salí corriendo del departamento.

Vi por fin la reja de color negro y la mitad hacia abajo hecha de piedras, como si de un trabajado mosaico se tratara. Me detuve frente al portón y toqué el timbre una y otra vez. Sin poder controlar mi ansiedad comencé a marcar su número: buzón de voz. Maldije una y otra vez, presionado el botón verde para volver a llamar y recibir la misma respuesta.

De pronto vi a un hombre mayor, vestido con traje y de apariencia seria, llegar hasta el portón.

— Buenas noches, Aomine-kun. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— Hola, Hiroto-san, ¿está Kise? Necesito hablar con él—Pregunté entre jadeos, intentando calmar mi respiración.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabía? Kise-kun se ha ido a la cuidad de origen de su prometida para poder llevar a cabo el matrimonio. Volverá después de la luna de miel.

No…

Sentí como el alma se me iba a los pies y esa vez no pude soportarlo. Llegué tarde.

Me despedí de aquel hombre y me devolví por donde vine. Las calles me parecían incluso más frías y maldije, maldije a sus padres, maldije el momento en que no dejé hablar a Kuroko, Maldije a Kise y el amor que sentía por él.

Ya no había nada que hacer, ahora sí había perdido al rubio para siempre.

Aun así no quería llegar a mi departamento, ya había estado solo y vulnerable, y había probado el sentimiento de confort de la amistad. Toqué el timbre y Tetsu me abrió. Lo abracé con fuerza, hubiese llorado, pero ya lo había hecho todo el camino hasta allí, en ese momento solo me quedaba mostrarme vulnerable de esa manera. Sus brazos me respondieron y pronto Kagami apareció en el recibidor, nos miró un momento y se fue hacia la cocina.

— Prepararé algo de café —dijo mientras lo veía llenar la tetera de agua y sacar tres tazas.

Estuve en silencio y ninguno de los dos preguntó nada, seguramente porque mi antigua sombra ya le había contado todo a Kagami y podían deducir lo que había sucedido al verme ahí.

— Oye, mañana podríamos ir a jugar un uno contra uno, creo que has perdido práctica, Ahomine.

Lo miré y sonreí amargamente.

— Con o sin práctica, patearé tu culo, Bakagami —respondí, viendo a Kuroko sonreír entre nosotros.

Había algo distinto en mi tristeza esa vez. Seguía extrañando a Kise, necesitándolo de una manera casi enfermiza, pero al saber que quizás sí me amaba y todo había sido una excusa, mi corazón no se sentía tan destrozado.

A pesar de eso quería oírlo de sus labios, que me amaba. Aunque eligiera ayudar a sus padres, aunque me dejara, pero al menos quería saber que ese amor que le tenía no había sido despreciado. Podría seguir viviendo con ello, quizás olvidarlo algún día, ¿por qué no?

Al día siguiente fui a jugar con Kagami a una cancha que estaba cerca de su departamento mientras Tetsuya paseaba a N° 2 por allí. Sentí la adrenalina del juego, el viento contra mi cuerpo sudado, la felicidad de hacer puntos y mi mente se distrajo en nuevas formas de quitarle la pelota al pelirrojo. Sí, me había sentido en otro mundo, había olvidado mi pena de manera momentánea y al volver a casa me sentía más liviano.

Me bañé con lentitud, tomándome mi tiempo para que el agua limpiara mi cuerpo y me relajara, ya no tenía marcas de las peleas anteriores, pero si me dolían ciertas partes debido al resentimiento de algunos golpes.

Cuando salí, me puse un short y una playera sin mangas, quizás sería bueno ir a comprar algunas cosas para comer, Kagami ya me había malacostumbrado a la comida casera, además, no soy tan malo cocinando.

Mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla, mi puerta fue golpeada varias veces, fruncí el ceño ante la insistencia y supe que era Satsuki, que había dicho que vendría a hacerme compañía.

Pero me equivoqué.

Kise estaba de pie frente a mí, jadeaba con fuerza y el sudor perlaba su frente, me miraba con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y las ojeras se notaban a pesar del notorio maquillaje con el que las intentaron cubrir. Vestía un traje blanco y a pesar de estar algo arrugado se veía increíble: un novio perfecto.

Lo observé unos momentos, quizás mi mente ya estaba comenzando a distorsionar la realidad.

— Aomiencchi. —Pero al oír mi nombre desde sus labios supe que era él. No sabía qué hacer, solo me limité a mirarlo allí de pie, perdido entre el asombro, el miedo y la cautela—. Por... por favor… perdóname, por favor…

Y entonces me abrazó con fuerza, comenzando a llorar por fin, mojando mi hombro con sus tibias lágrimas y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que por un segundo pensé que moriría. Pero seguía allí, estático, sin comprender, sin saber que estaba pasando. Porque desde que Kise me dejara, ya no sabía qué pasaba con mi vida.

— Yo no pude, no pude casarme. Aomiecchi, te amo, ¡te amo tanto!

Me estremecí, mi cuerpo se aflojó y terminé cediendo, porque siempre había sido débil ante sus lágrimas. Cerré la puerta y él no soltó su agarre, siguió aferrado a mí con fuerza y por fin alcé la mano para acariciar sus cabellos rubios.

No quería caer de nuevo, tenía miedo de que otra vez me dejara, que estuviera jugando, tenía miedo de saber cuánto más podía destruirme.

— Perdóname, por favor —dijo, y por fin se alejó para mirarme, sus ojos estaban rojos, haciendo brillar sus orbes doradas. Junté mis cejas en un gesto acongojado y esperé para que siguiera hablando—. Te elijo a ti. Siempre fue así, yo no puedo dejarte, te amo, te necesito y ya no me importa nada. Mentí, mentí en todo. Yo jamás he jugado contigo, jamás…

Entonces lo besé, estaba harto de esas palabras atacantes, y demasiado feliz por ese momento. Mi boca se movió furiosa sobre la suya, reclamé y mordí toda su piel, enrojeciendo sus labios, recordándole que él era solo mío. Su lengua salió a mi encuentro, temerosa y húmeda, y yo la recibí con el jugueteo de la mía.

Tomé su rostro y me separé a duras penas, poniendo mi frente contra la suya, inspirando su aroma y mis ojos se humedecieron en contra de mi voluntad.

— Si vuelves a hacer algo así, Kise, te juro que te arrepentirás. Eres mío, mío, quédate. Solo… elígeme.

Kise sonrío de lado, una sonrisa feliz y agridulce, la que no me resistí a borrar con mis besos, con mi hambre por su boca, por todo de él.

Esa noche lo hice mío, pero no como antes, lo hice con calma, lo saboreé a conciencia y me derretí dentro de él. Le mostré el cielo y le recordé que solo yo podía llevarlo hasta allí. Sus gemidos me hicieron delirar y sus besos dejaron marcas sobre mi morena piel.

Entre palabras dulces, caricias necesitadas y besos ardientes, le demostré cuánto lo amaba.

.

.

Sus padres vinieron por él al día siguiente y Kise se enfrentó a ellos. Les dejó claro que él no les debía nada y que su vida le pertenecía a él y que elegía estar a mi lado. Los trató de enfermos y codiciosos por querer casarlo con su propia prima solo por dinero. Su madre lloró. Su padre lo miró con repudio.

Después de eso, la que iba a ser su esposa también vino, reclamando que la había humillado al dejarla plantada frente al altar. Lo trató de poco hombre, amenazando con hundir a sus padres.

Pero nada importó, porque Kise ya había elegido.

Nos mudamos después de eso a un lindo departamento frente al edificio de Kagami, al que a menudo íbamos a molestar con la excusa de "cena entre amigos", solo para poder comer sus deliciosos platos en compañía de Tetsu.

Teníamos una vista privilegiada de la ciudad nocturna, incluso teníamos nuestra propia gata de color negro y ojos amarillos, llamada Natsuko.

Kise consiguió trabajo como piloto de avión y dejó el modelaje para poder desaparecer del mundo público; suficiente tenía con esa familia marcada por la codicia. Yo entré al cuerpo de Policía local y agradecí el ambiente bastante tranquilo de ésta.

Yo lo extrañaba durante sus viajes, él se preocupaba cuando yo debía salir. Pero nos amábamos como nadie y el mundo por fin era nuestro.

Kise había elegido lo que era correcto, para salvar a su familia, pero sabía que su corazón siempre me había elegido a mí, y yo me encargué de que jamás se arrepintiera de ello.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_Natsuko = Niña de Verano._

En este fic cumplí un pequeño capricho… quería ver a Aomine sufrir un poquito, pero a las finales Kise fue el que más sufrió.

Pero ya me conocen, soy incapaz de escribir un final "triste", soy una llorona empedernida.

Ojalá les guste el fic.

Feliz mes AoKi~


End file.
